A New Life
by cowg9997
Summary: Set when the Les Amis is in Collage, Modern Day. Enjolras and Eponine are in love and this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Eponine

I wake up right as my alarm goes off. It takes me a minute but then I realize I'm taking my last exam today! I'm finishing collage today! I jump out of bed and throw on some jeans, my favorite sweatshirt (its Enjolras's of course) and a beany to cover up my messy hair.

Enjolras and I have been dating for 5 years and we decided last year that we wanted to graduate early so today we are taking our last finals and then we are out of here. I know that Enjorlas wants to get married; I mean we have talked about it but we have been so focused on finishing school that we haven't had time to talk about it more.

I get out of the elevator to find him waiting for me with coffee and breakfast in hand. Isn't he the best! I run up and give him a kiss and we walk to class reviewing on the way there.

"I'm worried about this one. We have so much to remember."

"Ponnine you will do fine you're a smart girl"

This makes me smile. He always knows the right thing to say. We get to class and settle into our seats and before I know it I have the test in hand ready to take it.

Enjorlas

I look over to Ponnine during the exam. She has to be the prettiest girl I have ever met. Tonight's the night. Tonight is the night I am going to ask her to make me the happiest man on earth, tonight I'm going to ask her to marry me.

I have this whole thing planned out, we are going to go to a nice dinner to celebrate us graduating, just the two of us and im going to ask her. We have already decided that we were going to move into the same house. Different rooms of course but because of all the nightmares Ponnine has we decided it would be better and safer.

I finish my Exam quickly and leave the room right as Eponinne is getting up to turn hers in. I wait for her to come out and I squeeze her into a big hug and she just starts giggling. We go out to lunch and we start to talk about the house." So have you thought about how you want to decorate the house?" I ask. " I was just kind of thinking about that I actually like how your mom has it decorated". The house was my mom's house but she decided she wanted me to have it so she moved into a nice apartment and gave it to me. " I was kind of hoping you would say that" I say, "I really like it just the ways it is." We continue eating lunch and then Eponine says " Oh my gosh I forgot I was supposed to meet Cosette to help her study love you I have to go" "love you too," I say.

Maybe I'll go meet up with the guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys hope you like the story so far. Please review I want to know if you think the story is headed in the right direction. Here is chapter 2 I'm going to try to update everyday. By the way this is set in England.**

Chapter 2

Enjolras

I head up to the café, our usual spot. I figured everyone would be there I mean we always are. When I arrive I find the Les Amis all at the back table in our usual spot. They see me and the just start cheering, I can't help but laugh. I sit down and order a coffee, something I'm in desperate need of from staying up late.

"Congrats to the graduate" says Courfeyrac, patting me on the back. We all end up talking for the next 30 minutes about how everybody's exams went this morning. Courfeyrac, Joly, and Grantaire, who I'm surprised to see sober and up this early, all have to go back to class to take one more exam and leave us to continue on with our conversation.

I scoot over to talk to Marius for a while. "Big date with Eponine tonight?" he asks. Yeah we are just going to go out, have a nice dinner, and celebrate. Just then I hear my phone ring, Its Eponine so I pick up. "Hello" I say. " Hey, I just finished up with Cosette I'm heading back to my dorm but I was wondering if tonight we could just stay in and watch a movie I'm so tired I don't think ill be able to stay awake." "Sure" I say "I'll see you tonight, love you". "Love you too, bye".

I hang up and realize I'm going to have to rethink my plane. I figure out that we can watch our favorite movie, Across the Universe, and I have the perfect plane on how to pop the question.

Eponine

I hang up with Enjolras just as I'm about to walk into my building. I have got to start packing up considering that I have to be moved out by Wednesday. I text him and ask if he can bring some boxes over so we can start to packing up tonight. He responds yes and says he will see me in half and hour. How did I end up with the best boyfriend ever?

I order Pizzas and put some sodas in the fridge. Enjolras arrives with boxes in one hand and starburst and popcorn in the other. We pack while we wait for the pizza and when it gets there we decide to just start the movie.

We plop down onto my bed and we eat dinner and almost completely eat the bag of starburst. I'm about to fall asleep when Enjolras says " I love you know that right" "Yes I do and I love you very much," I say. " I'm glad you said that because I was wondering Ponine if you would make me even happier than I already am and marry me." It takes me a minute because I'm so tired but then I realized, He just asked me to marry him, Oh my gosh he just proposed. I just look at him and nod because that's all I can do. I'm in such shock and I just start tearing up. He kisses me just as the final song of the movie " All You Need is Love" starts to play and I just sit there wrapped in his arms with the biggest smile on my face.

Just as I'm about to fall asleep I whisper "I love you" and he starts stroking my as I fall into what seems like a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys hoped you liked the last chapter. As I said before please review. Now without further ado here is chapter 3!**

Eponine

_I'm in a dark room and I don't realize where I am until I hear my fathers voice and see him coming at me from the corner. He comes over and just slaps me. I'm about to scream for help me he holds a knife up to my throat. "If you scream Montparnasse comes in here and I don't think you want that". Small tears are coming out of my eyes and I wonder why I'm here. I am about to say something when my father just starts beating me again. _

_And with that I wake up_

Enjolras is shaking me awake and I just start sobbing. It's always the dreams about my father that scare me the most. He was abusive towards me starting in middle school and I finally got out of there I don't really want any reminders of him.

Enjorlas just holds me for what seems like hours but its only minutes. "Do you want to talk about it" I just shake my head no, he knows when I do that its about my dad. I eventually stop crying and he sits there stroking my hair and we eventually just fall back asleep in each other's arms.

I wake up to find Enjorlas packing boxes and I look at my alarm clock to see its 10. I look around and see that almost my whole room has been packed up except for my clothes. "Good morning" he says with a smile. I get out of bed and go over and hug him. "I can believe you packed all of this, ill be able to move out today". "I know" he says, "That was my plane" I go take a shower and get dressed and then we finishing packing up all my boxes.

We load all my stuff into my car, his stuff is already over at the house and with that we drive over to the house. We unpack everything quickly and then decide on watching a movie so I go to change into sweats.

Enjolras

I'm worried about Eponine. I know I shouldn't be but she hasn't had a nightmare about her dad in a while and those are what get her shaken up the most. I look up from my thoughts to see her coming out of her room she runs over to the couch and cuddles up next to me. I put my arm around her and we just sit there in silence for a few minutes.

" We need to start telling people about our engagement because you know we won't be able to keep it long" I say. I know" she says, " does your mom know yet?" "Yeah I told her I was going to propose so she already knows. She was so excited, she loves you like you're her daughter." " Well I'm glad she likes me because I really like her too, she is like the mother I never had." We finally decide we are going to have everyone over for dinner tomorrow night in order to tell them about our big news. We watch T.V. for a little while longer and when I look down Eponine is asleep. I carry her to her room and then and climb into my bed. I lye there thinking for what seems like hours and then I finally drift into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Eponine

I wake up the next morning in my bed. Enjorlas must have brought me in here last night. It takes me a minute but I realize I can smell coffee, eggs and bacon. I pull my hair up in a ponytail and then go into the kitchen to find Enjolras making breakfast. I walk over and kiss him. "Good morning" he says. "Hi" I say, " can I just wake up to this every morning". He looks at me and laughs. I grab a mug and poor some coffee into it and go to sit down at the bar while he finishes breakfast. Not long after he sets down in front of me eggs, bacon, berries, and a croissant. We finish breakfast and then I decide I need to go shower and get dressed so I can run to the grocery store for tonight I talk to Enjorlas about what we are going to have for dinner and we decide on soup along with angle food cake with berries and whipped cream for dessert.

I go and shower and throw on some jeans and a cute shirt with boots. I am just about to walk out of the house when I remember that I took of my ring to shower. I run and put it back on, feeling better knowing it's on there. I get into the car and grab the stuff for dinner. When I get home I find Enjorlas sitting on the couch reading I leave him along to start cooking. Before I know it everyone starts coming to the house. Courfeyrac gets their first with his girlfriend Madeliene who I adore I hope they get married. Next come Marius and Cosette get there and Cosette comes in the kitchen with Madeliene and I to help me finish dinner.

Enjorlas

I'm sitting with all the guys in the living room we are all waiting for the girls to finish dinner when Eponine informs everyone its time to sit down. We all take our seat and just start in the usual conversation making jokes and just having a good time. Towards the end of dinner I get everyone's attention " Eponine and I have some news to share with you" I say. Everybody gets real quiet. I wait a moment and then I announce, "Eponine and I are engaged". Its quiet for a moment and then everybody gets all excited saying things like "the marble statue finally cracked" we laugh and then continue on with dinner. The girls are all fawning over Eponine ring and talking about wedding stuff. Finally everybody decides it time to go home because they most of them are going out of town for Christmas so they all need to get home. Once everybody leaves Eponine and I decide to get ready for bed. I'm sitting in my room reading and Eponine comes and crawls into my bed and snuggles up to me. We start to talk about wedding stuff but before I know it Eponine is asleep and I realize that in a matter of months this girl will be mine… forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjolras

A few weeks go by and I start my job at the law firm. Eponine has been running around trying to plan the wedding, I'm worried about her. She has been putting too much on her plate and I'm worried she is going to get sick. It's Friday and I'm about to leave the office when I decide ill stop and get dinner. I call Eponine and she answers on the second ring. "Hey" she says. "Hey, I'm leaving the office and I was wondering what you wanted for dinner." I say. "Can you just grab some soup at the store oh and maybe some ice cream" "Sure" I say "anything else?" "No. Thank you sweaty ill see you when I get home". "Ok love you bye". I hang up and pull into the store.

It takes me ten minutes to shop and then I drive home. When I get home I don't see Eponine in the kitchen so I'm about to go check her room when I see her asleep on the couch I go to pick her up and put her in bed when I feel her forehead, it's a little warm. I go and set her down in my bed and then go get a thermometer. When I take her temperature its 101. I knew this was going to happen. I text Joly and ask him if he can stop by the house tomorrow he says sure. I go into my bathroom and get some Advil and a wet cloth and go to wake Eponine up. She wakes up and then just as quickly goes back to bed after taking some medicine. I go to shower off real quick and I come back and get in bed but instead of falling asleep I just lay there for an hour thinking about how unhelpful I have been. It's my fault she is sick I should have made her take a break. After that I just end up falling asleep.

Eponine

I wake up and look around and I realize I'm in Enjolras's room but he isn't in here. I'm about to get up when I get a pounding sensation in my head and I'm realizing my throat hurts really badly. Instead of getting up I la back down and throw the covers over my head waiting for Enjolras back in here. I don't remember much from last night except that Enjorlas woke me up and made me take some medicine but I didn't feel bad then or maybe I was just to tired to think about it. I'm finishing this thought when I hear the door open and look up to see Enjolras walking in the room. He comes over and kisses my head." Your head feels warm, how are you feeling". Well my head is pounding and it hurts really bad to swallow, actually my throat just hurts really badly in general". "Ok" he says "Ill call Joly and have him come over later". He tells me he is going to go make me some hot chocolate and to stay in bed. I have no problem doing that. I turn on the TV and just start watching the first thing that comes on cause I'm too tired to change it. Enjolras come back in with a big mug of hot chocolate and tells me Joly is on his way here. The perks of having a friend who is a doctor.

Thirty minutes go by and Joly finally gets here. He comes in and looks me over and determines I have strep throat and says he is gong to bring over some medicine later and that I need to relax for a few days I'm about to object when Enjolras gives me his worried look so I just keep my mouth shut. This is gong to be a long week I can just tell.


	6. Authors note

**Hey guys sorry i havnt been able to update i was super busy with finals and now im doing a theater workshop and am gone all day but i promise im going to try to update it either sometime this week or over the weekend. thanks to all my awesome followers!**


	7. Chapter 6

Enjolras

A few weeks go by, Eponine was feeling better within a few days but being sick didn't stop and make her relax though. I would get home from work and she would be sitting in bed coughing her lungs out trying to look at wedding stuff i swear she doesn't know when to stop but I love her anyway. Planning has been going nice we decided we are going to married at my mom's house in her backyard its big but not to big which is perfect because we want a small wedding. Eponine is out today looking for a dress with Cosette and Madeliene. I can't believe we are getting married in a month it's unreal. We decided we didn't want to go on a honeymoon because i'm so busy with work right now and Eponine is trying to score a big part in a musical so we just decided it would be better if we didn't go.

It's a long day at work full of possible new cases, meetings, and phone calls. It's not till about 5 o'clock that i hear from Eponine. "Hey sweetie the girls where woundering if you and the guys wanted to meet us out for dinner we are going to be done in about an hour is that ok?" How could i resist her "sure that sounds great I''ll see you then. I love you" "Love you too" she says. I rush to get everything done and then i go and meet everyone for dinner and we just talk and enjoy each others company.

Eponine

Enjorlas and I say goodbye to everyone and we start to walk to the car when i can just sense someone following us. I look around and see a tall figure behind us i stop frozen afraid of who it might be Enjorlas turns to ask me something but then the tall shadow reveals himself and it is non other than my father. I can feel Enjorlas stiffen up and i nearly faint but i know it would just worry Enjorlas even more. Im about to speak when my father says" Well if it isn't my street rat and her little so called protector" I feel like any minute I just might tackle him. Before i know what happening he comes over and slaps me and pushes me to the ground and i hit my head. Enjorlas looses it and pushes my father against the wall and says "You are never to come near her again do you understand. If i find out that you or any of your gang for that matter lays a hand on her i will not hesitate at all to come and find you. Not only will i come but I'll send my friends as well and trust me you don't want to get us angry" and with that my father runs off but not before giving me one more kick you know for good measures.

Enjorlas runs over to me and inspects me. I have the feeling of numbness like i'm going to black out. Im in pain but at the same time i feel nothing. I faintly hear Enjorlas say my head is bleeding and that I need to go to the Hospital and the last thing i remember saying before i black out is " No not the hospital get Joly" and with that I'm out

**Sorry to leave you hanging but i promise i will update tomorrow or Saturday. Thank you guys so much hopefully there is some improvement with the grammar. Keep the reviews coming! thanks again.**


	8. Chapter 7

Enjorlas

I sit there for a minute with Eponine in my arms wondering if what just happened is real or not. It takes me a second but i finally come to a realize i need to get her to at least Joly as soon as possible. I put her in the back seat of the car with my jacket under her head to keep her from loosing to much blood and i start driving a call Joly hoping he will pick up. He answers on the second ring thankfully " What could possibly be so important you had to call me i mean you literally just saw me". "We were walking out to the car and Eponine's father somehow found her and attacked her I need you to come over to my place as soon as possible" I say. Joly responds with nothing more but i quick i'll be right there and you can tell things just got serious for him. Im at the house in less than 10 minutes and Joly is there waiting for us. I gently pick Eponine out of the backseat and rush into the house. I have Joly follow me into Eponine's room. I lay her down and let Joly get to work. "What happened ?" he ask. " We were walking to the car and Eponine stopped and before i could ask her what was wrong i turn and see him" I Say " Her father then proceeded to slap her and push her to the ground after she said something to him and then i went to confront him. I guess I scared him because he ran off but he hit her in the side really hard. I was going to take her to the hospital but she insisted on seeing you and thats when she passed out."

Joly looks at her for a few more minutes, stitches and bandages her head, and then tells me she has some bruised ribs and may have a black eye. He also tells she should wake up soon and he is going to stay till then he then leaves the room so now i'm alone with her. I pull up her desk chair and just sit there looking at her so helpless and weak and I hate that i can do nothing about it. I just sit there and wait hoping she does in fact wake up soon.

Eponine

I can feel a hand touching mine but my eyes wont open to see who's it is. Finally after a few short moments they open and I see Enjorlas with a worried look across his face. I try to get up to hug him but he gently lays me back down and i realize my head is now pounding." Joly had to stitch your head up so i think it's better if you lay down". Im about to say something when Joly comes in. He comes over to make sure i don't have a concussion, turns out i may have a minor one but its not bad. He tells me may head is going to hurt and my ribs are going to hurt for a while."I'll be back tomorrow" and with that he leaves. I'm about to fall asleep and i think Enjorlas can tell because he tells me to go to sleep. "Wait don't leave me" I say. "I would never think of it" he says "I'll be right back. A few minutes later he comes back with some much needed pain medicine and he is in his pajamas. He hands me he medicine and then comes and gets into bed next to me. I try my best to snuggle up next to him in order to avoid a nightmare and i drift off to sleep.

_I'm in the same dark room again, but only this time Montparnasse is in the room as well as my father. "I told you not to scream didn't I, but then again you were never good at listening" My father says."Montparnasse what do we do to girls that don't listen ?" Montparnasse don't say anything and he just comes over to me. I'm trying to say something but the words aren't coming out. I try screaming but that doesn't work either. He comes over and look like he is about to punch me square in the face. But i wake up._

I sit straight up in bed, but I then let out a scream remembering my bruised ribs. Enjorlas wakes up and see's me sitting up and pulls me into his arms."Nightmare?" he ask. I just nod my head. I can't speak i'm in pain and just scared of that dream i just has. Enjorlas lets me cry in his arms for what seems like an hour. When i look at the clock i see thats it 6:30 a.m, the time Enjorlas needs to get ready to work. "Don't you need to get ready to leave?" I ask. "I'm calling in sick this week, They understand". I decide that its to hard to go back to sleep so Enjorlas goes and makes me some tea and comes back and we decide to watch the sun rise and we just sit there in complete and uder silence. It's nice.


	9. Chapter 8

Enjorlas

Eponine and I just sit in bed for the rest of the day. I make her breakfast, we read, watch T.V. and do a little bit of wedding planning. Joly comes by later and says that she needs to stay in bed for at least the next two days. This doesn't make her very happy and Joly just laughs. I end up just ordering pizza for dinner and we sit and watch a movie. About half way through the movie I look over and see that she is asleep so i turn the movie off and wrap her in my arms hoping tonight will be filled with sweeter dreams.

I wake up in the morning and see that she is still asleep so i go to make coffee. When I come back in Eponine is just waking up. I hand her some tea but she needs help sitting up so i go over to help her. She doesn't tell me but i can tell she is in pain so i go ahead and give her some medicine and she says thank you. I know that its going to make her tired so i just go sit and bed and let her lean on me. I turn the T.V. on and before I know it she is asleep again. I end up looking over my current case for what feels like just a few minutes but when i look at the clock its already been 2 hours. About that time my mom calls and ask if she could bring over dinner since she knows we cant go out. I say it would be perfect, Eponine had been wanting to see her and I didn't want to go get dinner because i didn't want to leave her here alone. She decides to come over at 6 and I tell her i'll she her then. Thirty minutes later Eponine wakes up. "Hi" she says. I kiss her head lightly, "Hi" I say back " Are you hungry at all". She nods her head and i tell her I'll be right back and 5 minutes later i come back with some soup we had left over from the other night."My mom is coming over with dinner at 6""Oh yay! I just feel bad i won't be much fun." she says. "Don't say that, besides you can start getting up tomorrow". She laughs at that but no for long because her ribs still hurt. I feel so bad.

Eponine

For the rest of the day we sit there. Enjorlas working on his case, me planning for the wedding a little bit. Because of my headache though I can't work long so I mostly end up watching T.V. At around 6 the door bell rings and Enjorlas goes to get it. A minute later he and his mom come in the room. "Hi sweetie, how are you feeling" she ask. "Oh you know I have felt better but i'm feeling better than yesterday though". The two of them pull up chairs and we just start catching up. "So have you found a dress yet?" she ask. "Yes actually a few days ago, I'll send you a picture later". "Oh i'm so excited for you two" she says. Enjorlas leans over and kisses my head. After we are all done eating we decide to watch a movie. Towards the middle of the movie my head and side really hurt so Enjorlas gives me some more medicine. The movie ends and Enjorlas leads his mom to the door. When he comes back my eyes are heavy."why don't you go to sleep" he ask. "Because I don't want to have nightmares." With that he leans over and pulls my into a big yet gentle hug."I promise I won't let anything happen to you" I start to lay down with him still holding me and I feel safe again and so i finally decide it's safe to fall asleep.

**Please review. I hope everyone is liking it so far I don't know how far I'm going to take it yet but I think it'll be longer. Again hope you all like it.**


	10. Chapter 9

Enjorlas

The next few days are a little rough. Eponine is finally able to start moving around but she dosn't a lot because it hurts her to much and when she does get out of bed i have to help her. A few days go by and finally I have Joly come back over because she isn't improving. He comes to the conclusion that not only are her ribs bruised a few are cracked. He says she needs to stay in bed for a while longer only getting up when needed. She is crushed i can tell but she also knows she needs to do whats best for her heath. Later when Joly leaves she ask me " Is this going to clear up before the wedding?" " I don't know we will do what ever we need to do to make this better, i promise". I pull her into a hug and she just cries which crushes me. I hate to see her like this. Weak, helpless, and hurt. We just sit there for a little while but then i realize i need to go get some stuff for the office. "I need to run to the office do you want Cosette to come over here?" She just nods her head. I text Cosette and she says she'll be right over. When she gets to the house I let her in and I let Eponine know I'm leaving. The drive to the office isn't long so i just run in and grab some stuff off my desk and let my boss know im going to be out a few more days, which he understands. On my way home I decide to pick up some lunch I call Eponine and she tells me what she wants and I invite Marius over for lunch too. He is about to finish law school so offer to help him study he takes me up on that offer quickly.

When I get back to the house I can hear the girls just chatting away in Ponines room so i go in there and take them their lunch. I can tell they are planning wedding stuff so i leave them to it. As if on que Marius comes in and we get right to studying. The rest of the day goes by quickly and before i know it Marius and Cosette are leaving so i go back into Eponines bed room and help her get ready for bed. I settle her into bed and give her some more pain meds and i go to take a shower. When i come back she is fast asleep so i go and i pull her into my arms are i drift off into i nice peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Eponine

It is a full week until i can start to function on my own again and even then I still have pain doing some things. My stupid dad had to go and loose his temper. Anyway, The wedding is tomorrow and im running around everywhere trying to make sure everything is perfect. Im staying at Enjorlas's mom's house tonight so in the morning i can make sure everything is getting done. I'm about to leave my house when I turn to Enjorlas. "And you know for a fact that all the guys have their tux's and you have everything under control right?". he chuckles at me "Yes everything is going to be perfect, and just think the next time I see you we are going to be getting married" I smile at this, I can't believe it. I give him a peck on the lips and get in my car. On my way over do his mom's house i think of what an adventure this has been but i realize that tomorrow it will all be worth it. That night I can hardly sleep in anticipation of what is going to happen tomorrow but I finally go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Eponine

When I wake up it takes me a minute but then I remember, I'm getting married today! I make my way downstairs and she that Enjorlas's mom is already up. We talk for a few minutes while i make my coffee and then I go upstairs to have some quiet time before the day really starts.I just sit there in silence when i hear my phone buzz. When i look down at it there is a text from "Enjorlas, it says "Today, meet me in my moms backyard at 6 sharp, dont be late, see you then." I laugh at this and i respond by saying" I would never dream of missing it" Right then Cosette and Madeliene come in and they start working on my hair and makeup. We take turns doing each others hair and makeup because we have time to do it. at about 5:30 i get my dress on. It's mermaid style white dress very simple with a black rose near the side of the dress. Cosette and Madeliene have already gone downstairs and all I have to do is wait for Marius. Marius is my best friends so we decided he was going to be the one to walk me down the isle. I'm thinking to myself when I hear a knock on the door. When I open the door it's Marius he is completely speechless, all he can manage to say is "you look beautiful". "Why thank you" I say. He smiles back and says "How about we go downstairs so you can get married. I can only manage to smile at him when he says that. When we go downstairs Cosette and Madeliene are waiting to make sure I look perfect and with that i hear the music start. Here goes nothing.

Enjorlas

I'm thinking to myself when all of the sudden i hear the music start to play. I see Cosette and and Madeliene come down the isle and then i see Eponine. She looks stunning in her long dress, her hair off to the side in a simple yet beautiful way. She gets one look at my face and she starts to get tears in her eyes. Marius hands her off to me and we just smile at each other knowing that after this we will never be apart. The ceramony is quick just how we wanted it to be. After that we switch right into the reception. Me and Eponine sit down and I lean over and whisper into her ear " you look absolutly beautiful". When i look over she blushes and she pecks me on the lips. I cannot believe that this is my wife, how did i become so lucky. The evening goes on with lots of dancing and laughing and of course ended with Grantaire drunk. As soon as everyone leaves me and Eponine decide to go home. We say goodnight to my mom and we head out. When we get home we decide just to go straight to bed. That night we sleep in each others arms excited for what will happen next.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. there may be a few gaps in time coming up but im not sure yet. Keep writing the reveiws **


	12. Chapter 11

Enjorlas

A few months pass and everything is got a dog, his name is teddy and he certainly keeps us busy. I just won a huge case at work and everything just seems to be going well. One morning I wake up and I see Eponine isn't in bed and i hear someone in the bathroom. When I go in there I see her on the floor. It's the third time this week. "you need to go to the doctor today" I say to her. "I know I will i was waiting to see if it would pass" she says back. "Well obviously it hasn't, come on lets go make you some tea". We walk to the kitchen and I let Teddy out. I make some tea for Eponine and then I realize i have to get ready for work.I shower and get dressed and when i come back out Eponine is asleep with Teddy next to her, well so much for the dog not sleeping on the bed. I rush out the door and into the office. About mid day I get a text form Eponine that she is making dinner tonight. Perfect I think to myself, i wasnt really up to going out after our early start this morning. When i get home i can smell chile and cornbread. yum! I go over to Eponine and kiss her gently on the head."you went to the doctor right?""Yes I did" she says. "well what did he say?"She is quiet for a minute"um well he told me im pregnant" I was shocked for a minute."wait like we are going to have a baby" I say. she laughs at me and i pull her into a big hug. I don't think i have ever been more excited in my life. Im going to be a dad. Not even five minutes later dinner is ready and we talk more about the baby and we talk about how our days went. That night we lay in bed just talking and laughing not wanting to go to sleep and not wanting this moment to end but eventually sleep takes over us and we fall into a deep sleep.

Eponine

The next few weeks are are tough but worth it.I am about 2 months along and have morning sickness every morning and weird cravings in the middle of the night, we have the weirdest stuff in our fridge now. Everyone knows at this point I mean it was nothing special we just kinda told everyone. We decided we didn't want to know the gender until it was born so we started to work on the nursery already. it really simple Light almost mint green walls with a very simple wooden crib and just kinda wood everything. Everything seemed to be going great, we were excited, Enjorlas was so excited he was going to be a daddy and we couldn't wait to have the baby here.

One night in the middle of the night I wake up with a pain in my side, but i just ignored it because it wasn't that bad but then another one came and that one hurt really badly but i didn't make a noise because i didn't want to wake Enjorlas up. But before I knew it another one came on and this time I let out a little whimper. Enjorlas shot up in bed and immediately asked me whats wrong. I tell him my side really hurts so he says to get up because he is taking me to the hospital. Im about to do just that when I see blood covering the sheets. All i can think is oh no am i loosing the baby. Enjorlas see's the blood too and picks me up and puts me in the car. We are at the hospital within 10 minutes and they take us straight to the E.R. the rest of it is a blur because right after that I pass out.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Eponine

When I start to wake up i can't open my eyes but i hear beeping, which means I'm in the hospital. I don't like Hospitals I had to come a lot because of my dad so i have never liked them. Finally I can open my eyes and I see Enjorlas, a look of concern slightly washing off his face. "Is the baby ok?" I finally get the nerve to ask him this. "Yes the baby is fine we just had a little scare thats all, the doctor wants to keep you here for one more day just to double check everything but for right now you are both fine". I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god, i was so worried. Just then the Doctor comes in just to check on everything and explains to me why he wants me to stay over night and stuff. After he leaves Enjorlas comes over and sits on the bed with me. "I want to go home" I say "I know you do but we need to do whats best for your health and if it mean staying until tomorrow then that's what we are going to do." I snuggle into him and he gives me a big hug and then kisses my head. We sit there like this for a while and then Enjorlas ask me if Marius and Cosette can come up. I quickly say yes cause if i'm going to be stuck in here I might as well be doing it with friends. When they get up to the room they both give me a huge hug and for the rest of the day we just sit and talk not caring about anything. At around 6 they go cause they had a date planned so for the rest of the night it's me and Enjorlas, well his mom came by for a little bit but not for that long because visiting hours were almost over. Eventually I realize how tired I really am and in end up falling asleep.

Enjorlas

When i wake up in the morning I realize Eponine can go home today. I go out and sign the papers and when i come back Eponine is awake and a nurse is taking her I.V out of her arm. I wait for Eponine to go change and then we go to the car, thankful to be going home. We stop for some much needed coffee on the way home and when we get home we decide to just go right back to sleep since neither one of us had gotten much sleep.

When we wake up again I go and make lunch since Eponine was told to stay mostly in bed for the next couple of days. We finish lunch and then we just sit there and talk, we decide that I'm going to go to work tomorrow and that Cosette is going to come over tomorrow, they are going to have a lot to talk about anyway, Marius is proposing tonight but Eponine doesn't know that. That night I sleep with Eponine in my arms and I relax knowing that she is in my arms and safe.


	14. Chapter 13

**sorry about the wait guys i was having writers block and i was in another musical so i was really busy with that. I'm going out of town for a month on friday but ill have my computer with me so i should be able to write. Please review thanks you guys! Happy reading**

Enjorlas

When my alarm goes off I look over and see Eponine is still asleep thankfully, I didn't want to wake her up. I go and shower and get ready for work and then I go and make breakfast. After I'm done eating I go back in the bedroom and see Eponine just waking up. I go over and kiss her head and tell her i'll go make her some tea. When I come back she has got the T.V. on looking for a movie to watch. Just then I hear a knock on the door and I know it's Cosette. When I open it I smile at her."You knew, didn't you" she ask. "How could I not, I'm his best friend". I smile at her and give her hug. I lead her back to the bedroom and I tell Eponine to call if she needs anything. Just As I'm walking out the door i hear the two girls screaming and I laugh. Women get excited about everything.

It's a long, slow day at the office, nothing really happens. I call to check on Eponine a few times and it takes both girls to assure me that everything is fine and that I don't intact have to come home. When I get home Cosette leaves saying she is having dinner at Marius's grandfather house. I'm sure thats going to be fun. I heat up leftover for dinner and I go sit in bed and we talk about our days, both uneventful. She ends up showering real quick and then both of us still tired we fall asleep.

Eponine

The next week is boring beyond words. I'm at home all day trying to find something interesting to do but after 3 days everything just got boring. Finally I'm aloud to go back to normal things and I resume Rehearsal for the Musical I am in and I start getting some more stuff for the baby.

Weeks turn into months and before i know it I'm 8 months pregnant. Everything seems to be going fine and Enjorlas and I are just ready for the baby to be here. In the past few months Cosette and Marius got married. It was a beautiful wedding, very small but perfect for them. Nothing else has really happened which I'm thankful for. I just want the baby to come soon.

sorry about the wait guys i was having writers block and i was in another musical so i was really busy with that. I'm going out of town for a month on friday but ill have my computer with me so i should be able to write. Please review thanks you guys! Happy reading


	15. Chapter 14

chapter 14

Eponine

I'm nine months pregnant now and we are so excited for the baby to almost be here. Enjorlas is working from home now in case I go in to labor.

We are sitting at home one day I'm reading Enjorlas is working when i hear a faint pop and i feel something go down my leg. "Enjorlas, my water just broke" i say. He looks at me. "Are you sure" i just give him a look and within 5 minutes we are in the car and on our way to the hospitable. When we get there they get us checked into a room and my doctor tells me i am in fact in labor and already 5 cm dilated. Enjorlas text everyone and tells them whats going on and just then i get a really painful contraction. I mean i had painful ones but this one really hurt. I didnt tell enjorlas how bad it hurt because i figured it was fine but not 5 minutes later i get another one thats even worse. The doctor comes in to check on me just as its ending and he tells me that the baby's heart rate is dropping so we are going to have to do a c section. Enjorlas can tell im nervous so he pulls me into a tight hug. They get me ready to go and we are on our way. Enjorlas's mom was in there so she goes to tell everyone else.

Once we get in there Enjorlas dosnt leave my side. They make the incision and before I know i can hear our little baby crying. "It's a boy" our doctor says. I look up at enjorlas and his face just lights up. They close me up really quick and take me back to our room. The baby right behind us.

When we get back I get to hold my little boy for the first time and he is so precious. He has my nose and mouth but has enjorlas's beautiful blue eyes. We decide we are going to name him Eliot. I hand him off to Enjorlas and i quickly fall asleep.

Enjorlas.

I can't believe we have a beautiful baby boy. He is so precious. I realize that no one knows anything yet and with Eponine alseep i decide to go out and tell everyone at once. I have him in my arms and i get out there. "It's a boy" I say. Everyone cheers. My mom comes over and takes him from me. "His name is Eliot, born completely heathy. everyone gets a good look at him and says congrats. Then everyone decides to leave us by ourselves except my mom and Elliot's god parents Marius and Cosette. We all go back to the room and i find that Eponine is still asleep. Cosette takes Elliot from my mom but 5 minutes later he is handed back to me because he is about to fall asleep. Pretty soon after that Eponine wakes up and ask for him so I gently hand him over and i go and sit by her. After a long time of talking Marius and Cosette decide to leave and my mom who is watching the dog for us says she is going to our place and will be back in the morning. After they leave i take Elliot and put him in his little crib and Eponine motions for me to get in the bed with her so i do. She snuggles up to me and we both fall asleep excited for the start of our new family.

**Hope you liked it. Please review i want to know what you think and feel free to say anything. Thanks guys**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Enjorlas

After two more days in the hospitable we get the ok to go home to Eponines relief. I put Elliot in his car seat and he falls asleep not even 5 minutes later. We are home in 10 minutes and I find teddy waiting at the front door. Elliot is still asleep so Eponine goes to put him in his crib and i go into the kitchen to see that my mom has gone to the grocery store for us. I'll have to thank her later. Eponine and I both shower and we decide to take a nap but that dosnt last long because Elliot wakes up so she goes and gets him and i decide to make lunch. The rest of the day goes by quickly and before I know it Elliot is asleep in his room,Eponines crashed in our room and im up late working. Im about to head to our room when I hear Elliot crying so i go in his room and change his diaper and then i get into bed."thank you". I hear Eponine say. I kiss her head "anytime" and with that we fall asleep.

Eponine

Two weeks later and everything is back to normal. Enjorlas went back to work last week (he wont admit it but he didn't want to). And even though he is only almost three weeks old Elliot is getting so big. He is literally the cutest baby ever. He is like a carbon copy of Enjorlas with his blond curls and blue eyes i love it. Everyone is coming over for dinner tonight and its going to be the first time since Elliot was born. The guys all wanted to watch the soccer games so we decided to do it at our house. Elliot is taking a nap so i decide to start making dinner. About an hour into it Elliot wakes up so i put him in his little seat on the kitchen counter and continue cooking. Not 30 minutes later Enjorlas walks in. "Hi how was work" he comes and and kisses me "it was uneventful pretty much looked at some possible new cases but none of them were very interesting". We sit there and talk fir a while when the doorbell rings and in walks Marius and Cosette. Marius and Enjorlas go and start watching the game and Cosette and I finish making dinner. At some point the rest if the gang walks in and Madeliene and Musichetta come in the kitchen. I go and put Elliot to bed and We all spend the rest of the night watching Soccer and hanging out.


	17. Chapter 16

_**I am so sorry for the wait I was out of town and we are trying to pack up some stuff in our house so we are busy with that. I start school next Wednesday and I have swim practice on top of the Musical but i will try to update as much as possible. Thank you so much to my loyal fans and keep the reviews coming…now without further ado… the one year anniversary! ENJOY**_

Eponine

It's Enjorlas's and I's one year anniversary tomorrow and Im packing a bag to go who knows where. Marius and Cosette are going to watch Elliot for us for 2 days. When Enjorlas gets home he tells me he is going to change real quick and then we are going to go to the airport. Cosette gets to the house a few minutes later and we leave her with Elliot but not before much hesitation on my part. When we get to the airport i finally ask Enjorlas where we are going. "You really want to know?" "Yes just tell me". "Fine we are going to scottland". I freak out. I have always wanted to go there. To see all the castles and just the country side I'm so excited. I give him a big kiss. "Your the best" i say to him. We walk over to where we need to board the plane and we get on. Once the plane lands I immediatly call Cosette to check on Elliot to make sure he is ok but it takes a couple times to assure me he is fine. Then we get a taxi to the hotel and we go out to dinner and all together its a good night. I wake up in the morning and see Enjorlas reading. "Happy anniversary" i say to him. I kiss and him and he says "you too". Enjorlas tells me to get showered and dress warmly for the day. When i come back out Enjorlas hands me a coffee and we go and get into the rental car to go on the days journey.

Enjorlas

Eponine and I get into the car because i have an amazing day planned out in the country side. My mom told me about this one place in particular where you are on top of a hill with nothing else around so i decided to do sort of a picnic brunch there and then we are going to explore some castles afterwards. When we arrive on the hill Eponine is speechless. All around us are other hills and it somewhat foggy and the place is just beautiful. I set out a blanket and we just sit there and eat and enjoy having the day to ourselves to do whatever we want the plane was to go look at castles but we ended up spending the whole day on that hill in the country side which was perfect I couldn't have asked for a better day. When we get back to the hotel we decide to just order room service and watch a movie and we watch none other than Across the Universe. Sure our Anniversary was not special in some peoples eyes but to us it was perfect. We don't need to be doing something big and elaborate just as long as we have each other because when you truly love someone thats all you need.


	18. Chapter 18

Eponine

After our little trip to Scottland things with the musical started to pick up and before I knew it tech week was here and I was getting home to find Elliot already asleep and Enjorlas working or asleep. Poor Elliot was with a baby sitter or Cosette everyday I mean not that she minded she would be with him 24/7 if she could be.I was getting up at 7 and usually gone till 1. One night I somehow was getting off early so I decided we should do dinner at our house with everyone.I was walking out of the theater when I saw two people I did not want to see. "what are you doing here".

Enjorlas

I get home to find Cosette and Marius with Elliot in the living room. "Is Eponine home?" i ask. "No she was supposed to be home 15 minutes ago" says Cosette. She probably just is running a few minutes late so I try to call her but her phone goes right to voicemail. I decide to give it like 30 more minutes. By the time 30 minutes comes around everyone is over and we have ordered pizza. I call her one more time and then the guys and I decide to split up and go look for her. Joly, Grantaire, and I go in one car and decide to go look at the theater and Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Marius go in another car. When we get to the theater I see that her car is still there so we go in the alley and immediately I see Eponine on the ground barley sitting against the wall. When we get over there she has a gash on her forehead from what looks like a knife I see a black eye forming already and bruises on her arm. Her wrist looks swollen her I see that her jeans are torn and i see that she has gashes up and down her leg and I imagine her ribs rant looking to good either. She is unconscious and the whole scene puts me in shock. I'm standing there and holy says we need to get her back to the house but I really don't register this so Grantaire picks her up carefully and puts her in the car. I sit in the back with her but the whole drive home I am only thinking about how much I want to hurt whoever did this too her. And if it's who I think it is they will be sorry.


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjorlas**

Joly drives back to the house as quickly as he can. As soon as he pulls in I gently life Eponine up and carry her into our room. I can't hear anything anyone says when I walk in because I'm still in shock. As soon as I set her down I step back so Joly can work and as soon as Combeferre gets back he help too. I realize I' no good to anyone just standing in the room so I go out into the living room where everyone else is. Cosette has Elliot but I Immediately go and pick him up from which she understands. I decide he probably needs to go to bed so I go into his room and rock him to sleep. He falls asleep pretty quickly but I don't want to go back out there with everyone, I need a few minutes to think and compose myself before I can face everyone. When I get back out there Joly and Combeferre are just walking out so I immediately go into our bedroom not even stopping to see what they have to say. I get in there and see that her wrist is wrapped up and she is covered in bandages and I just break down. Never have I seen her this weak before I just want to take it all away from her and to make it all better but I can't I have to sit back and watch. All I can do is sit there and wait for her to wake up. I know that might be awhile so I go out and see that everyone else is till there, all with concerned looks on their faces. I quickly wipe my eyes and for a while no one says 's silent for a while and then Elliot starts crying. Im about to go get him but Cosette gets up first and I'm too tired to argue with her. She comes back after 5 minutes and says he is asleep 30 more minutes of silence I decide to go back in our room. I'm in there for a about 2 minutes when I see Eponine's eyes starting to flutter open."Joly"

**Eponine**

When I begin to wake up my eyes are still closed. I can tell I'm at home but I don't know how i got here. I then try to open my eyes when i hear someone who I assume is enjorlas call out for Joly. I havent quiet opened my eyes yet but i can feel pain almost everywhere on my body. My eyes shoot open and I see Enjorlas looking at me with a concerned look on his face. I can see that his eyes are red from crying, which obviously he dosnt do a lot. I don't remember much except for my father and his gang being out in the alley by the stage door, then I blacked out five minutes later. Joly comes in looking panicked, but when he sees I'm awake he is ok. I don't say anything to either one of them mostly because I'm still tired but the other half of me is worried ill burst into tears. When Joly leaves the room I motion to Enjorlas to come sit by me on the bed and he does. I lean my head on him but as soon as this happens I break down. Im crying because Everything hurts, because my father found me, because my husband and son almost lost me, and because I let my guard down. Enjorlas just keeps repeating the phrase I'm so sorry to me while stroking my hair."Where is Elliot" I ask, starting to calm down a bit. "I put him to bed about 45 minutes ago, but then i just sat in his room, it was too much for me to sit out in the living room with everyone". "Wait, everyone is out there?" "Yeah, Cosette and Marius offered to help us, and I guess no one else wanted to leave" "We have great friends". I yawn, but every inch of me hurts too much to go to sleep. Enjorlas goes and gets me some medicine for me but in turn this makes me tired so I lay me head on his chest and fall asleep.

_My hands are tied to the back of a chair. One light is on me but all the other lights are off. My father comes into view. I don't struggle because there is no point in it. He pulls out a knife and runs it across my cheek , creating a scratch on it. Without warning he thrust it into my side and I let out a scream…_

I have woken up, to ironically enough a sharp pain in my side. Enjorlas comes in pulls me into his arms and I cuddle into him. We sit there in silence but in that silence I hear that the whole group is in the kitchen which makes me smile."You hungry" "yeah actually very" He comes back with food and tea. I finish eating but Everything still hurts really bad so I get more medicine and fall back asleep.

When I wake up I look over at the clock and see its about 2:00. Enjorlas isn't in the room so I turn on the t.v. About 5 minutes later Enjorlas walks in with Elliot and I get really happy. He comes over and kisses my head. He then sits down and put Elliot in the middle. "Is Cosette cooking cause something smells really good" "Yeah she is making soup for dinner" "yum" we sit there talking and watching the t.v. then about 30 minutes later Elliot falls asleep so Enjorlas goes to put him in his room and comes back with lunch. When I'm done I lay my head on him and start to fall asleep again while he strokes my hair. When I wake up again Enjorlas is still sitting there. "Dinner is ready, do you want me to go get you some?" " why doesn't everyone just come in here?" So Cosette, Marius, and Enjorlas all come in and we all eat dinner and talk for a little while, but then i just get tired again, which is annoying so I go to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys sorry i havnt been able to update i was super busy with finals and now im doing a theater workshop and am gone all day but i promise im going to try to update it either sometime this week or over the weekend. thanks to all my awesome followers!**


End file.
